horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Crimson Wings
House of Crimson Wings is a supernatural horror roleplay. It is a remake of the 2010 roleplay by the same name. Plot Set in modern Japan, a group of high school girls have lived their lives avoiding the House of Crimson Wings and eventually grow tired of the secrecy surrounding the building. They decide to spend a night in the house to see if the rumors of it's mysterious past are true, only they are greeted by some unexpected guests. Synopsis The roleplay starts out at Karin Han's home as she left for school, on her way she headed to Risa Mori's home to walk with her. The pair shared halves of a PB&J sandwich before walking past the infamous House of Crimson Wings, an old abandoned house outside town. Risa seemed instantly drawn to the place and needed Karin to snap her out of it before the pair hurried off to school. After class started, Genji Katashi, the girl's teacher, enter the room and started the day's lesson. Keiko Nakamura decided to change the subject of the lesson by asking about the infamous House Karin and Risa had passed by earlier. She'd heard Mr. Katashi had known the last owners of the home, and he indeed did. He explained the girls the story of the family who'd live there and how they'd died, which caused various reactions out of the students. Soon after that, it was time for lunch. Risa and Karin sat together, per usual, and with some convincing, Risa convinced Karin to go to the House with her. Keiko had overheard their conversation and came over, saying she'd film it for them with her dad's camera. Aya Yamada, one of the popular girls in school, came over and said she wanted in. At first they were resistant, but she black mailed them by saying she'd report them to the teacher for going there. That night the four girls met at the house and made their way over the gate. Once inside the building, Karin noticed inhumanly large handprints on the wall and showed them to the other girls. While they were talking, Aya wandered off on her own. Risa, Keiko, and Karin began to look for her, deciding to check upstairs first, and once up there, they began to hear a creaking sound. The looked around for where it was coming from but before they could, it stopped. Just then they heard a woman's voice and saw two apparitions, a mother and child, be murdered before them. Meanwhile downstairs, Aya saw someone, who she thought was Risa, crying and asked if she was alright. The girl turned and revealed her eyes had been cut out, causing Aya to scream. The other girls heard her and raced downstairs to find her. Risa ran outside, finally seeing Aya, but was attacked and almost drowned by her. Keiko and Karin ran outside to see this happening but before they could help, Aya walked off. Karin was able to revive Risa before they began to hear a lullaby coming from behind them, Karin turned to see The Skinned Woman next to her, singing before being tossed away like a ragdoll. Keiko and Risa, fearing for their lives, fleed from the Woman and hurried over to Karin. They carried her into another building and were able to revive her. Risa then noticed someone was down there with them and soon they learned it was Aya, who they began to call 'psycho' and shun. While this was happening, various orbs of light began to come down from the top of the cavern they were in. One of them reacted badly to Karin's cross shaped necklace before all of them began to pelt and attack her at the command of the Skinned Woman, who had now followed the girls down into the area. Risa attempted to pull Karin away from them but they ripped her away and lifted her into the air before carrying her to a shrine deeper in the cavern. The Skinned Woman stopped before the shrine and morphed into another apparition, one dressed as a Priestess, and called a nun a 'worthless whore' before drowning her in the shrine. The scene returned to normal and Karin screamed before being plunged into the fountain, causing blood to spew out of it like a geyser while the Skinned Woman bathed in it. Risa and Keiko screamed, watching in horror, before the Skinned Woman instantly shot in front of Risa, causing the girls to run. Aya had stayed up stairs, waiting for them to return and questioned what happened when they got back. Risa and Keiko shouted Karin was dead and ran out of the room. Aya was shocked and unable to process the news before The Skinned Woman found her and began ripping her skin off. Risa and Keiko made it upstairs and away from the Skinned Woman but were stopped by a child spirit. It then pulled out a knife and stabbed Risa, who then told Keiko to run. She did, but was stopped by a large black mist that shot through her, possessing her. Risa saw this and asked what she was doing, to which the possessed Keiko replied "Keiko isn't here anymore." Horrified, Risa pushed through the pain and ran away, being chased upstairs. She was able to escape to the roof but was and cornered followed by Keiko, being forced to stab her. The Black Mist fled from Keiko's body and she returned to her own personallity before saying 'thank you' and falling from the roof to her death. Alone and injured, Risa cried to herself as she safely climbed down and started to limp toward the gate to safety but was stopped when the front door shot open and the Father stepped out. He stabbed his fingers into her eyes as he grabbed her and dragged back into the house. The scene cut to a news report, saying the police had been searching for the four missing girls for over a week and had begun to lose hope, but they would stay vigilant in their search. Apparitions/Spirits *Risa's Imposter - A spirit who took on the appearance of Risa with her eyes gauged out. *The Skinned Woman - A former priestess who would take girls to the fountain underground and then drown them. She'd lure her victims in with a calming lullaby. *The Family - A mother and her child who met their untimely death on the second floor. *The Child - A child's spirit who wielded a large knife, which he uses to stab unsupecting victims. *The Father - A large, menacing man who hung himself after strangling his family. He keeps the neuce around his neck as proof of his deed. *Cavern Lights - Various little green lights, they seem harmless and mostly curious. They do not react well to religious items and artifacts. *The Black Mist - True to it's name, it is a large black mist. It possesses those it passes through and uses them to to it's bidding. *Possessed Aya - Aya was possessed by Risa's Imposter and attempted to drown Risa. *Possessed Keiko - Keiko was possessed by the Black Mist and chased after Risa, attempting to kill her. She was unsuccessful as she was stabbed and killed, herself. Deaths #Karin Han - The Cavern Lights carried her to the fountain and plunged her into it, causing it to spray her out in blood and gore like a geyser. #Aya Yamada - Skinned alive by the Skinned Woman. #Keiko Nakamura - Possessed by the Black Mist, she chased Risa to the roof and cornered her. She was then stabbed, causing the Black Mist to depossess her, and fell from the roof to her death. #Risa Mori - Thinking she'd survived, Risa began to limp to the gate but was caught as the front door shot open and the spirit of the Father grabbed her, stabbing his fingers into her eyes, and dragged her back inside. How she was actually killed is unknown. Cast Annie Juran as Risa Mori Elle Parkes as Aya Yamada Lulu Malik as Keiko Nakamura Melanie Putzo as Karin Han October Amat as Genji Katashi Category:HOCW Category:RP Pages Category:Finished